Mutant Hearts
by PugfromtheBlackLagoon
Summary: After Jean Grey's return, she and Scott have a falling out. Emma's death sends the X-Men spiraling through different emotions and several fights. What will spring up from this? How will it affect the future? How will Scott react to Jean's relationship with another fellow X-Man?
1. The Problem with Life

Mutant Hearts

**A/N: This takes place two months after the return of Jean Grey and the death of Emma Frost. Also, in this reality Colossus is still a member of the X-Men.**

Chapter One: The Problem with Life  
"Jean, please, just talk to me!" Scott almost shouted at her.

She turns around, looking angry and says "When I disappeared, we were fighting. When I came back, I only acted like that because I had no idea what was going on and I needed a friendly face to help me! And when I was gone you had a relationship with Emma!"

"It wasn't like that-"

"Oh, it wasn't?" she said, sarcastically.

He walks up closer to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. She shakes out of his grasp and walks away. Scott hangs his head when he hears a voice he hates say "Rough week?"

"What do you want Logan?"

"I want a beer. That's why I came to the kitchen."

Scott glares at him and walks away. Logan chuckles and gets a beer from the fridge. Scott follows after Jean and grabs her wrist. He startles her and she accidentally controls him to slam into the wall.

She stares in shock at her actions and runs away. Cyclops gets up but sits back down against the wall, and slams the back of his head against it.

Jean runs into the backyard and doesn't even notice Beast trimming the plants. She runs straight towards Emma's tombstone and looks at it. She holds back tears and says "This is all your fault. If it weren't for you, I never would have died. You never would have joined the X-Men and all of this wouldn't be happening!"

She is about to shatter her tombstone with her mind, but Beast stands up and says "Jean, I truly don't believe it is fair to blame Emma for all of this."

"Hank? Oh god, I didn't know you were out here-"

"It's okay. By now I'm used to being ignored by beautiful girls."

"No, it's not that. I was just so distracted and I didn't pay attention. And you don't need to beat yourself up, I hope you know that."

Beast does not reply. Jean walks closer to him and says "We've been friends since the very beginning, Hank. I remember the old days, when it was just you, me, Scott, Warren, and Bobby."

"Oh how things change."

"Yeah. But you can't deny that over all those years, there's strangely been a strong attraction between the two of us."

Jean steps closer to Henry and puts her hand on his. He looks at this and smiles. Jean presses her forehead to his and looks into his memories. She sees his past, how he was a star football player, he later became a scientist, and then he learned he was a mutant. Then there were the X-Men. She saw several images of her passing by in his mind.

She pulls apart and Hank asks "Of all the people you could choose from, why me? Just look at me."

"Hank, for someone as smart as you, you are really dumb."

He looks confused but she goes ahead and says "It doesn't matter what's on the outside. I only care about what's on the inside."

She hugs him and he returns the embrace. As they hug she says "I've also known you've had a crush on me ever since I showed up at the Xavier Institute."

He blushes but she simply grins and gives him a kiss on the forehead and goes inside.

From upstairs through his window, Scott watches all of this and feels something deep inside, eating him up; guilt.

**A/N: Hey I hope you like it! Also I took the pairing between jean and Beast from the X-Men Forever limited series. I originally wasn't going to use it, but I decided "Aw, what the heck!"**


	2. Sinister

Mutant Hearts

**A/N: Each chapter will have some sort of different plot, focusing on different members of the X-Men.**

Chapter Two: Sinister  
Beast stands in the same spot where Jean Grey kissed him on the forehead. He looks back at the mansion and starts to walk towards the door when it is blasted down by a red laser. Beast is knocked off of his feet and Cyclops walks out, fully costumed (with no trench coat).

"Scott? What are you doing?"

"SHUT UP!"

Cyclops blasts another laser, clearly directed at Beast. He dodges it and jumps at Cyclops. Before he tackles him, he gets a laser to the face, and he crashes into Emma's tombstone, making it shatter.

After Scott sees this he hesitates, but he then returns to anger. He walks up to Beast, who is in great pain, and says "No lay there and die."

He blasts another laser down onto him and runs away. He gets to the garage and hops on a motorcycle and drives away.

Later, Jean and Colossus walk into the backyard to find the destruction. Jean looks around and sees Beast, unconscious. She runs over to him and reads his mind. She is relieved to find out he is alive. She shakes him over and over until he wakes up and coughs. Colossus walks up and asks "What happened, comrade?"

"Scott. He attacked me. Then he left."

Jean gets up and says "I can locate him."

"Jean, I don't think you're ready for Cerebro yet."

"I don't care. I'm doing this. If Emma can handle it, so can I."

Beast and Colossus exchange nervous looks but follow Jean inside.

Cyclops rides as fast as possible on his motorcycle, being chased by police officers. He looks back and blasts a laser into the street, making a giant crater between him and the cops. He smiles triumphantly and keeps going.

After driving for miles he arrives at Mr. Sinister's lab. The second he gets off of his bike, the doors slide open and Archangel comes diving at him. Archangle has the element of surprise so he manages to tackle him.

"No trespassers are permitted. Leave now or face the consequence."

Cyclops blasts Archangel in the face and does a back flip back onto his feet. He is about to blast another laser, but he hears a cold, deceiving voice.

"Now, now. Play nice you two. What can I do for you, Mr. Summers?"

Mr. Sinister walks out and stares at Cyclops in expectance.

"You want me? Here I am. You want Jean? I can help you with that."

Sinister smiles wickedly and welcomes Cyclops inside. He follows him and glares at Archangel on the way in. He scowls in return and follows them, the doors sliding closed behind them.

The doors to Cerebro slide open. Jean, Wolverine, and Beast walk in. Wolverine asks "Are you sure about this, Jean?"

"I'm positive, Logan. I can handle this."

She grabs the helmet and takes a deep breath. She puts it on and closes her eyes. She wants to scream but can't find her own voice. She views the entire world flashing by, only the mutants standing out. Finally her consciousness reaches Sinister's laboratory. She can see Sinister, Cyclops, and Archangel discussing plans. She sees Scott willingly climb onto an operation table. Lastly, she sees a flash of Apocalypse and she collapses in pain.

Beast rushes over to her and pulls the helmet off. She gulps and says "I know where Scott is."

**A/N: If you're wondering why Cyclops did this, it is because after losing Jean, and then Emma, and then Jean again, he went insane and only wanted revenge. Also, if you can remember what happened in the future, Apocalypse is waving to a crowd with Sinister to one side, and to the other: CYCLOPS!**


	3. Evacuation

Mutant Hearts

Chapter Three: Evacuation  
Cyclops opens his eyes after his operation, or rather, the one eye he has left. After stumbling off of the table and demands to get a mirror. Sinister chuckles and a mirror slides in front of him. He sees longer hair, a visor for one eye, and battle armor.

At first he is horrified, but he then grins and laughs maniacally. Archangel walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. He says "You're one of us now, Scott."

"Scott was my slave name. You can call me Detanator."

The X-Men all rush towards the X-Jet. Jean, Wolverine, Beast, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Storm get on. Iceman, Rogue, and Shadowcat stand by the jet and Iceman asks why they don't get to come. Wolverine says "You guys are too young. This is a mission only we can handle."

"I'm eighteen!" yelled Bobby.

Wolverine ignores him and starts the jet. They blast off towards Sinister's lab. When the X-Jet lands Wolverine says "Be extra cautious. We all know Sinister's dangerous, and who knows what he's done to Scott?"

They break off into teams and sneak in through different places. Nightcrawler, Jean, and Storm walk through the hallway but they hear footsteps coming towards them. Nightcrawler tells them to stay put and he teleports away. They hear a scream that is quickly quieted and Nightcrawler reappears.

"We're clear."

They continue on when Storm accidentally trips a silent alarm and a door slides wide open. She blasts lightning, only to realize it was Archangel. He blocks it with his wings and charges at them. Nightcrawler grabs Jean and teleports. Storm makes a tornado and slams Archangel into the wall. She looks around and notices she is all alone.

Nightcrawler and Jean arrive in a lab. Jean walks over to the operating table where she sees Cyclops's old visor. She gasps and hears Nightcrawler scream. She turns around and sees him falling unconscious. Out from the shadows, her former lover walks out and says "Jean. I knew you'd come. Sinister will be very pleased."

He chuckles and blasts a laser at her. She stops it in mid-air and says "Scott? What are you doing? What did he do to you?"

"Sinister didn't do anything! He improved me! And he's going to improve you to."

This distracts her and a laser hits her in the chest, knocking her out.

She wakes up later on an operating table, with Nightcrawler strapped on another across from her. She sees he has been given horns all over his face and his body seems armored. Sinister walks over to Jean and says "Oh, Jean. All those times I was so close to getting you and you were just snatched from me. Not this time. You're mine. I've gotten your friends. I got Angel! I got Cyclops! I got Nightcrawler! And finally I have you! Do you know what else I have?"

He snaps his fingers and Detanator and Archangel walk out, holding Storm. Jean gasps and he says "Once I make her a horseman, you will become the husk for my new body."

"Why do you need me for a new body? You could have used any of them."

"I need a telepath. Once you died, I was going to use Emma Frost, but of course that went wrong as well. But now you're back. Boys, strap Storm onto an operating table."

They silently obey. Sinister tells Jean it will all be over soon. He slaps her in the face and presses a button that makes her fall asleep again.

Noise of a battle wakes her up. She sees Sinister, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, and Storm all battling the remaining X-Men. Wolverine stabs Cyclops in the chest and runs over to Jean. He barely dodges a lightning bolt shot by Storm. He slices open her shackles and asks "You alright, darlin'?"

"I'll be okay. Just get us out of here."

He looks back at Beast and Colossus. He nods and yells at them "We're getting out of here!"

Beast scratches Archangel in the face and follows them, followed by Colossus. Jean rips the wall open and they run out. She fixes it before the Horsemen can escape.

They run to the X-Jet and start it up. Wolverine says "We need to get back, get the kids, and abandon the mansion. That's where they'll be headed."

He sends an alert to the X-Mansion so when they get there the kids will be ready. The Jet comes through the waterfall and the door opens. Iceman, Shadowcat, and Rogue all run on and Rogue asks "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, get strapped in." Says Wolverine. he closes the door and the jet blasts off.

Once they are miles away from the Mansion, Rogue repeats her question. Jean tells her "Cyclops, Angel, Storm, and Nightcrawler have been altered by Sinister. He wanted to use me as the husk for his new body. When I was unconscious I think I heard him say something like 'Apocalypse'. So we had to get away from the Mansion before they tracked us there."

"We're gonna try and save them, right?" asks Iceman.

"That's not a question. Of course we are." Says Beast.

They sit in silence for a long time, flying to nowhere in particular. Iceman says to Kitty "You've been really quiet lately. What's wrong?"

"It's just that, all of this, it's too much. We'll probably end up fighting people that have been our friends ever since we came here."

Iceman doesn't reply. Finally Colossus asks "Logan, what exactly is our destination?"

"There's only one safe place for mutants these days."

"You don't mean-" Rogue starts to say.

"Yeah. Genosha."


	4. Destination: Genosha

Mutant Hearts

Chapter Four: Destination: Genosha  
"Are you insane? How could you think that Magneto would welcome us with open arms?!" yells Iceman.

Jean says "Bobby, Magneto isn't in charge of Genosha anymore."

"Then who is?"

"Scarlet Witch."

"Oh that makes everything better."

"Hey, she saved my life. We're friends." Says Wolverine.

Iceman slumps back down in his seat and remains quiet.

When they arrive the X-Jet lands in the middle of the island. Several mutants run away from it, not knowing what it is. The door opens and Wolverine walks out first. He is followed by Jean, Beast, and the others. Scarlet Witch comes flying down and lands in front of them.

"Hello, X-Men. To what do I owe this, er, pleasure? Where's Kurt?" she asks the last part seriously, and concerned.

Wolverine tells her "Kurt and the others have been captured by Mr. Sinister. He turned them into his slaves. He'll be hunting us. We needed somewhere to stay. Please, help us."

"Of course. After all, us mutants have to stick together. Follow me; I'll get you all to your rooms. And feel free to take off the costumes. You're not always on duty."

She begins walking towards the castle and the X-Men follow her. After they've all gotten their rooms, Bobby and Kitty are assigned the same room. Before they walk in Bobby says "Dibs on the top bunk."

"We don't even know if they're bunk beds."

"Well then, let's find out."

Bobby opens the door and they walk in to see one bed. Bobby looks at her and grins. She slaps him in the back of the head and walks over to the bed. She points to one side and says "This is my side. You do not get to come onto my side. Got it?"

"Got it." he says sadly.

He walks over to it and hops onto his side. After a couple minutes of silence Kitty sits up and says "You know, if you really want to cross the barrier that would be okay with me…"

He sits up as well and stares into her eyes. She smiles and he puts his hand on her cheek. They lean in and kiss each other.

Polaris is standing on the balcony of the castle. Rogue walks out and stands next to her. "I was never against the X-Men." says Polaris. "I always respected you guys, for standing up to my father. I'm glad he's gone."

"Yeah, I am too. So I hear you have the same powers as him."

"Yeah. They come in pretty handy, put I've never really had an opportunity to actually use them in action."

"Well, the X-Men are gonna need all the help they can get." She holds out her hand.

"Only if you want to help, that is."

Polaris looks at her hand and takes it. "It would be my honor."

Rogue and Polaris walk inside. Polaris controls the metal floor to form a couch. They sit on it and she asks Rogue "Were you close to any of the people that Sinister changed?"

"Yeah. One of them, Nightcrawler, he was my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Well, sort of. I was adopted, and my "mom" gave birth to him."

"Who was your mom?"

"She goes by Mystique."

Polaris's eyes widen and she gets up. "Does she have blue skin, red hair, and a nasty attitude?"

"Yeah…" says Rogue slowly, leaning up.

"She lives on Genosha!"

Rogue is to stunned to reply.

"Would you like me to take you to her?"

Rogue is still barely able to speak, so she nods and mumbles jibberish.

Beast is staring into his mirror. He sees a blue furry monster. He puts his hand on the mirror and sighs. His reflection suddenly changes to his human appearance, wearing the first X-Men costume he ever had. This makes him even sadder.

He walks out of the bathroom and sees night has fallen. He jumps off of the balcony and makes his way to the X-Jet. He gets on and activates it. As he begins to fly away, he turns on the radio phone.

The voice of Reed Richards says "Hank! It's been a while. What's been going on?"

"Later, Reed. Right now, I need a favor."

**A/N: Oooohhh, what does Beast need from Reed? How will Mystique react when she meets Rogue again? What will become of the newly formed relationships? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter!**


	5. The Cure

Mutant Hearts

Chapter Five: The Cure  
Beast pilots the X-Jet towards New York. He activates stealth mode so he won't be seen. He lands on top of the Baxter Building. When he steps out two guns are pointed at him by robots.

"State your business with the Fantastic Four."

Beast sighs and says "Authorization D7 Henry McCoy."

The robots lower their guns and welcome Hank into the Baxter Building. He walks into Reed's lab to find him stretched all over the place, working on three different experiments at once. Obviously, Reed doesn't notice Hank has arrived so he practically shouts "REED!"

He looks over and sees Hank. He stretches himself back to normal and walks over to him. "Hey, Hank. How have things been going?"

"Besides the fact that Jean's finally fallen in love with me, lousy."

"Jean fell in love with you? What about Scott? Wait, I thought Jean was dead."

"It's a long story. To abbreviate it, an evil group called the Hellfire Club accidentally killed her, but they brought her back, but during the time she was dead, we got a new member named Emma, who was secretly a member of the Hellfire Club. At the last minute she betrayed them and sacrificed herself. After she died, Jean broke up with Scott, she fell in love with me, and he went insane. Now he, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Angel have all been mutated even further by Sinister to be his mindless slaves."

Reed stares in shock but says "Understood. So, about that favor you asked for, what do you need?"

"I want you to make me normal again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, turn me into a human."

"Hank, I'm not sure if-"

"Please, Reed. I need this."

After Reed looked into Hank's desperate eyes, he sighs and says "I'll see what I can do."

About two hours later, Hank wakes up, in a bed. He sees Reed working on something else. He looks at his hand and sees normal, human skin. He smiles bigger than ever and jumps out of bed. The second he lands he feels dizzy and Reed says "Careful, I had to take out a lot of blood to do that. It may take a couple hours for you to feel okay."

"Were you able to do it? Did you make me human again?"

"Mostly. I left some mutant in there, in case you wanted to keep being an X-Man. Look down at your feet."

He looks down and sees hands connected to his legs. He sighs but says "Close enough. I owe you my life Reed."

"Oh please, you've already paid me back. As long as I get to keep some of your mutant blood for some tests, we're even."

"Of course."

Hank gets back to the top of the Baxter Building and re-boards the X-Jet. He lifts off and begins to head back to Genosha. He looks at the time: 7:00 AM. He thinks "Everyone must still be asleep."

In Bobby and Kitty's room, they are both asleep, with her cuddling up against him, the floor surrounded by a cold fog.

Hank walks past their room and over to Jean's. He knocks on the door and hears her voice says "Who is it?"

"It's Hank."

"Oh, come on in."

He opens the door and hears the shower running. She says "Hold on for a minute. I'm almost done.

After a couple minutes he hears the shower turn off. She asks through the door "So, what's up?"

"I have a surprise for you."

The door opens and she walks out, wearing nothing but a towel. She sees him and her eyes widen in shock. "What did you do!?"

"I went to Reed. He fixed me."

"There was nothing to fix, Hank!"

"But Jean, I did this for us."

"Don't you see?! I don't care what's on the inside! I only care about the inside!"

"Not everything is about you Jean! I needed this for myself!"

"You think I'm that shallow?"

"You don't know what it's like to look like a monster. You don't know what it's like to be me."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my room! We're done, Hank! I thought you loved me enough not to do that."

He is about to protest, but he decides against it. Before he leaves he says "I quit. I'm done being an X-Man. When you guys go off to find the others, I'm staying here."

"Then you're not the man I thought you were."

He holds back tears and leaves.

Later that day, Polaris is leading Rogue towards a regular house. They stop outside and Polaris says "This is it."

Rogue opens the door and they walk in. Polaris calls out "Raven! I have someone here that wants to see you."

"What is it Lorna?" asks a scornful voice.

"It's your daughter. Rogue."

They hear a lot of scrambling and Mystique, wearing regular clothes, walks into the living room. She sees her and barley manages to say "Rogue?"

"Mystique."

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story. But, Kurt, he's, he's-"

"Is he dead?" asks Mystique, clearly not wanting an answer.

"No. But, you know the mad scientist Mister Sinister?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"He got to Kurt. The X-Men are going to try and get him back."

"I want in."

"I'm not sure if-"

"I don't care. That's my son; I'm helping to get him back."

Rogue hears Logan say in her mind "All X-Men report back to the castle to the briefing room."

"That's our cue."

When they get to the castle the door morphs open and Rogue walks in, followed by Polaris and Mystique. She sees "Team, meet our new members, Polaris and-"

"Mystique!" shouts Wolverine, popping his claws.

"Hello, James, aren't you happy to see me?"

**A/N: Oh, it really killed me, having to do that to Beast. I feel really bad for Jean, losing two loves in a row. Who will be her next love? I'll tell you now, it isn't gonna be Wolverine.**


	6. New X Men

Mutant Hearts

Chapter Six: New X-Men:  
The castle doors melted open and the X-Men began to walk out. The roster had changed quite a bit in the past couple of days. Wolverine was followed by Jean Grey, Colossus, Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat, Polaris, Scarlet Witch, and Mystique.

The door to the X-Jet slid open and they all climbed aboard. Beast watched them among the other citizens, feeling nothing but despair and sadness. Jean shoots him one last look of sorrow before boarding the jet.

They all get strapped in and they blast off. Not long after they're airborne Polaris asks "So, where are we going?"

"Back to Sinister's lab. Last time we went, we were short by a couple members, ill prepared, and we split into teams. This time, we all go together, take him out, and cure the others."

After his announcement, the jet fell quiet. Iceman grabbed Kitty's hand and she laced her fingers with his.

After about an hour, the jet lands back at the Mansion, they find it demolished and destroyed. Wolverine runs over to it and sees all the rubble and smoke. He takes a wiff and Scarlet Witch asks what happened.

"Sinister and his Horsemen were here. Especially Cyclops. We're going after them."

"Can you tell where they're headed?" asks Mystique.

He takes another wiff and says "They're on their way to the MRD containment center in Salem!"

"Let's get moving people!" yells Iceman and they all get back on the jet.

They managed to land and get out right before the Horsemen arrive.

"Scott! Why are you doing this?" yells Jean.

"Don't call me that!" He blasts a giant laser from his eye, causing all of the X-Men to duck out of the way, but it blows up the jet.

"Attack!" yells Sinister.

Nightcrawler teleports and appears right above Mystique. She transforms into the Hulk and grabs him, and slams him down into the ground. She is about to punch him in the face, but she hesitates. He teleports, appears behind her, and clubs her with the ball at the end of his tail.

Rogue appears behind him and takes off her glove. She grabs his face and absorbs his powers. She finds it hard to let go, and she can't stop herself from screaming. Eventually Nightcrawler starts returning to normal. Once he is back to the way he was, Rogue manages to rip her hand away. They both gasp for breath and he says "Rogue, you saved my life."

"Ah, shucks, it was nothing."

They both chuckle until Nightcrawler sees Mystique. "What is she doing here?" he asks, with clear distain in his voice.

"She came here to help you."

He looks skeptical, but he shrugs, and teleports away.

Cyclops is never-ending blasting a laser at Jean. She is barely able to keep it in the air. She is too hurt to speak, leaving Cyclops leaving death threats. When she hears one about Beast, she manages to say "Look around, Scott! Beast isn't even here!"

His laser ceases and he looks around. However, he gets three claws through his chest. He screams but he reaches back and grabs Wolverine. He throws him into Jean, but he gets punched in the face by Colossus.

Mr. Sinister realizes things are going horribly, and he attempts to turn around and runs away, only to find Polaris right behind him. She says "Metal armor? Not your best choice."

His armor starts becoming smaller, crushing him. However, Archangel hits Polaris from behind, causing his armor to return to normal.

Wolverine, Colossus, and Nightcrawler all tackle Storm and hold her down. Nightcrawler remembers the way Rogue freed him from Sinister's control. He yells "Rogue! You can help Storm the way you helped me!"

She looks hesitant, but she runs over and absorbs the evil out of her. She gasps for breath and asks "Could the three of you get off of me now, please?"

They awkwardly get off and shrug.

Sinister, Cyclops, and Archangel are running away but Jean stops them in midair. Lastly she says "Scott, please, resist it. Please."

"There's nothing to resist Jean! Sinister merely opened-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP! IF YOU EVER LOVED ME, YOU WILL FIGHT IT!" She slams them around. He starts to rethink his decisions and barely manages to resist her telekinesis to tackle Sinister.

Archangel is caught in the blow, so all three of them go down. On the impact of hitting the ground he rolls away, becoming unconscious. Rogue runs over to him to cure him, while the others helplessly watch Cyclops take on Sinister.

He blasts a laser onto his chest repeatedly. "How could you betray me, Detanator? I improved you! I made you better!"

"SHUT UP! You ruined my life forever! And my name is Scott."

Sinister presses a button on his armor and the two of them explode in less than a second.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screams Jean, but Wolverine barely managed to hold her back.

Nightcrawler holds Scarlet Witch, Iceman doing the same with Kitty.

When the explosion clears Jean runs over to Scott, who is still barely alive, his favor is blown off completely, but his eyes are normal.

"Scott, we can help you. I promise-"

"Jean, it's okay. I'm sorry, for everything. And, Jean,"

"Yeah?"

"I do love you. Always."

Before jean can reply, he slowly dies, causing her to cry harder than ever, making cracks in the ground.

Two days later, a funeral is held for Cyclops, he is buried next to Emma. With the mansion rebuilt, the X-Men decide to stay there. Scarlet Witch and Mystique return to Genosha, with Polaris remaining on the X-Men. Angel begins to run Worthington Industries, after his father's death. Storm returns to Wakanda to be with her husband. The others all stay in the Mansion.

After the funeral, Jean comes back outside and lays flowers on Scott's grave.

She remembers his dying words and says "I love you to."


End file.
